


Snow

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Alexander decides that his girlfriend isn't paying enough attention to him.





	

“Y/N…”  
“What, Alexander?”  
“Let’s make cookies.”

Y/N sent him a small glare. He had been sitting next to her for about an hour, pestering her to do some festive activity every few minutes.   
“For the last time, I can’t.”  
“But why?”

He was also whining quite a bit today. It wasn’t like he had nothing to do, Y/N had seen the gifts he got her and had yet to wrap. If he wanted Christmas cookies this badly, he would just make them himself of ask Laurens to bake him something. His friend was shockingly good at piping wreaths out of frosting.

“I have to do this drawing for a friend.”  
“Is it F/N again?”  
“Yes.”

Alexander threw his arms in the air. “What the fuck does she need now?”  
“Language.” Y/N shot back, only slightly proud of herself. She was a bit too focused on trying to pretend she wasn’t sick and nauseous.   
“But she’s stealing my girlfriend away from me!”

Y/N chuckled a bit, looking up from her screen with an eyebrow raised.   
“You’re being overdramatic.”  
“Is your art saved?”  
“Why?”  
“Just, is it saved?”  
“Yes…”

Alexander snatched up her laptop and pushed it under the couch. Y/N began to try to get it back, but Alexander shoved a hat on her head and dragged her over to the door, holding her coat out so she could put her arms in it.

“We are going to make a snowman.”  
“Alexander, we don’t-”  
“We are building a snowman. No excuses. I am building a snowman with my girlfriend on her birthday or else.”

* * *

They rolled and packed snow for hours, forgetting their worries and adding some of their hats and scarves to the winter friend. Alexander suddenly “tripped” over Y/N’s leg, looking up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Dramatically hiding his face in his arms, Hamilton formed a snowball, wound up his arm, and threw it at her. Y/N turned around, masking her face between rage and joy. Alexander took off running and laughing, being pelted with snow as he went.

The snow war ended with a truce being called as the sun was going down, temperatures quickly dropping.  
“Wait a minute.”

Alexander lead her back over to the snowman, looking more serious than he had all day. Y/N looked at their pile of snow, not seeing any particular reason that he lead her over to it. She looked back at him, throwing a look that screamed ‘what the hell?’. Alexander looked hopeful for a moment before he huffed his breath and walked up to it, taking off a shining ring that was hanging on the snowman’s arm.

“For God’s sake, you never let me do anything the simple way. Y/N, will you marry me?”  
“So the snowman wasn’t the one proposing?”  
“I mean, I hope not. I don’t want him stealing you away.”  
Y/N leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips.   
“Yes, I’ll marry you, you idiot.”

 


End file.
